


Hot yaois

by Samoorott



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, This is the greatest fic ever trust me i am science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoorott/pseuds/Samoorott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the best thing that has ever been written and im waiting for my newbery award</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot yaois

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the memest fic i could and i think i got it, its mature cause theres YANNO but its not serious so if you want very well written frick frack dont read this

Cecil and Carlos were making out on the couch. It was so hot because they were both guys (yaoi XDD) and that makes it rlly hot!! Carlos was thinking while making out w his hot hot tater tot bf (who was average looking but yanno THE DOKIS). Anyway he was thinking ‘wow. This is so hot. I am getting rocket bonre from this hot sexe boob making out. Maybe it’s time me and CGP did the frickle, I’m gonna ask him.’

“Speaking of Rocket hard DONG.” Carlos said, interrupting their BL make outs. “I’d like 2 c ur dingle doop.”

Ceec was rlly confused because no one had said anything in the last 15 minutes because they were doing the hot yaoi make out; but he was like ‘swag’ so he went along w it.

“You wanna see my invisible clock tower?” Sea Salt asked. Carblos was a lil confused because things were weird in night vale, and he wasn’t 100% sure Cecil didn’t have an invisible wiener snitzle. How would he put an invisible shlong in his mouth? If anything, he could science it out. Probably.

“Yeah I wanna see ur peacock-cock-cock.” Carlos then started dancing to Katy Perry, he did that a lot, he liked Katy Perry. 

Once he was done with that he kissed cecil on the cheek and asked if he was cool with the diddly showing, and cecil just winked doing clicking noises with his tongue. It was really cute Carlos was like (o////o).

Anyway Carlos offered to show his Tony Peperoni first, cecil of course said ‘YAAASSSSS CARLOS YAAAAASSSS,’ which made him feel really good. He was also kinda nervous cause what if like HIS doorbell was considered weird?? How embarrassing. He wanted to make sure ceec thought his darbra strisan was A++. 

“Here u go!” Carlos exclaimed, exposing his declaration of indepence tattoo he had on his right ass cheek. “and heres my peepee!” Carlos showed Ceec his dickeroni and did kawaii blushes uwu. 

“Ohhh my god. Ohhh ,y god. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh THERE IT IS THERE IT IS. THERE IT IS. OH MY GOD. EAYEAYEYAYEAHEYAHEY EYAEAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YEAAAAAS. I FOOUND IT. I FOUND IT. I FOUND IT. I FOUND IT. YEAH. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I FOUNDI IT FINALLY!!!!! YEAH!!!!! OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD I FINALLY FOUND IT. OH MY GODO. HOH MY GOD. I CAN’T BELIEVE IT. TAKE A LOOK AT HTIS EVERBODY. A LIVE SHINY PONYTA IN MY LEAF GREEN VERSION. I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS. I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS. I FINALLY GOT IT. OH MY GOD my heart is beating 100 miles per hour. i was listening to my favorite band once again. Sum 41. No Reason. Live in Ontario 2005. after 25968 encounters I HAVE FINALLY GOT IT OH My god corre al gol, lo va a patear yyyy GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL GOL!!!!!……QUE GOLAZOOOOO!!!! *churns butter very quickly*” Cecil shouted, because zoo wee mama he was so gay 4 that dudes dick.

Carlos was like, “Damn sON! Is it that good?” No1 had ever had such a reaction to his test tube b4.

“HELLS YEHA MAN! I’m so ready to do the yaoi frick frack w u ommgogmomg.” Cecil was about to poke it but Carlos stopped him. 

“Bruh,” he started, “can I see ur junk?” He pointed to Cecil’s crotch in case he forgot where a dingble was, or to where he assumed his Blu ray dvd was. Never assume science boy, it makes an ass out of u and me, also who calls a dick a blu ray dvd?? Where are you even from? God.

“Oh right! My blinking red light on top of a mountain~!” Cecil started un zipping his pants while carl-los had another out of body experience. What if Cecil’s peeper actually DID have a blinking red light? How would he be able to keep a dooper in his mouth if it kept blinking? He’d choke and die and how much would it suck to die with a dong in your mouth, that would suck harder than the previously implied sucking, which is a LOT of sucking tbh. 

Carlos stared deeply at his bf’s crotch. That wasn’t the weird part tho he really did like looking at Cecil’s crotch a lot, usually when Ceec wasn’t looking because he was so curious to see that part in particular. He had met this one dude that did some crazy ass shit with his tongue, like what if cecil had some weird tongue fruit by the foot penis, like, how would that even work. 

By now CGP dropped his pants to the floor and was only in his ‘Sharkyiffer69’ boxers. Carlos thought they were really cute and made his booty look rlly cute but rn he wasn’t booty huntin, he was anaconda huntin. He noticed there was something weird with his pants; they were awkwardly for some reason. Carlos noted Cecil’s sweaty palms and his own sweaty palms and their not so long ago hot male x male makie outie and he finally thought ‘ah yes, an bonre.’

Cecilasaurs shimmied out of his boxers and stood awkwardly waiting for Carlsod reaction. 

Carlos blinked. He stood speechless with his mouth open gawkin for a moment before a cough reminded him to speak.

“OOOOOOOOOOHHHOHOHOHOOHOO m Y GO OD GOLLY!!” he exclaimed while ceec breathed an audible sigh of relief. “IT’S A NORMAL DICKLRBERRY FINN.”

“Wait what?”   
“I’m so! Great Googly Moogly!”

“Carlos? Wha t?”

“I was so worried, like I didn’t know if you were gonna have a sock puppet for a drawbridge or What and nnn?? Like I would still gustan you all the same u feel but?? I’m so happy I just?? Would it be chill with u if I put that in my mouth rn because bRUH.” Carlos was practically bouncing up and down. Actually he was. Carlos was bouncing up and down over dick. Gay.

“O-oh my. R-really? Oh ok. Um, sure! Y-yes you may do that, in fact I, in fact I would like that very much.” Cecil stuttered awkwardly and cutely cause daddy was about to give him the cummies.

“Nice cream and cake and cake.” Carlos sang as he directed his bf to sit on the couch. He enjoyed classic commercials; the jingles were catchy. 

Carlos took Ceec’s dingaloo in his hand and FIRMLY GRASPED IT. ‘Nice, this is nice.’ Carlos talked to himself and he started doing the diknic relationship. ‘Like… nice cream and cake and cake. ICE CREAM AND CAKE DO THE ICE CREAM AND CAKE.’ Carklod got the song stuck in his head, gosh Darn.

“Hi, hello, Carlos are you by any chance humming an old dunkin donuts commercial song while sucking my dong? Because that’s hot. That’s so hot. Ily.” Cecil pet Carlos’s mop of hair and that was also hot so with the ice cream and cake song, the hair pats, and the mad dick skills he was getting like 200% hots at one time. It was so hot. 

Carlos thought it was cute that Cecil noticed the song. He also liked the little hair pats he was receiving. Cecil was always doing cute stuff like that. He was really just a cute guy how did he ever get to be able to be his bf and eventual donglover69 was really a mystery.

“Carlos?” Cecil grunted, like one of the thwomps from Mario.

“Ye Seasalt?” Which came out really muffled and he meant to say cecil but it was hard to talk with uh oh spaghettio in his mouth.

“Tbh idk if I can last much longer because tbh this is so hot, and ur so suguoi so like idk how much longer this will last, like tbh I dunno but I want it to last longer, u feel?? But realistically idk if thatll happen and im kinda bummed out cause tbh this is nice nice on ice.”

He could feel himself slip, slip, slip and slide. He kept up a motion: ride with his boy and slip and slide, ride with his boy and slip and slide, ride with his boy and slip and slide. 

Soon he could feel that end coming even quicker. 

“Here it comes! The cummies!” Cecil wriggled around kawaiily, tugging on carloss hair.

Carlos still didn’t understand why Cecil said cummies, but it sounded cute so he was chill. 

Cec did that gross thing w the cock a doodle doo and they were both like ‘NIIIIICCCCEEEE’, it was good, they had fun. Carlos cleaned up, he wasn’t good at cleaning, he actually really heckin sucked but yanoo how it is. Like tfw you lay down and the blanket feels SO NCIe but you gotta turn off the lights and ur just like NAH NAH, like that.

“Cecil Palmer.” Carlos snuggled w Cec g nice and cozy. “I’m glad I sucked ur donger.”

The End


End file.
